Switch It Up
by summerzap
Summary: Craig is wondering if Tweek is bored with their normal routine. So he decides to switch it up. One shot, lots of smut.


Hey everybody, this is my first slash fic, so don't be too harsh, but please still review! The pairing is Creek, and it is pure smut, so if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

I was sitting down at the table, enjoying my drink, when I felt his soft warm breath on my neck.

"It's getting a little hot in here, don't you think?" the shaky blond whispered in my ear. He placed his arms down and around my neck, reaching for the buttons on my shirt.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure you want to do this tonight?" I had often wondered if he got tired of doing the same old routine every night. "How about we switch it around?" I winked at him.

He gasped, "Oh Craig!" But he pondered this while playing with my hair in his hands and nibbling softly on my neck. He loved to do that, and it was getting me horny.

"Alright." He grabbed my arm, spinned me around to face him, and attacked my mouth with his tongue. I could feel his hot, steamy breath in my mouth as he explored. I cut him off, feeling my way into his mouth, and tasted him. Tweek tasted like hot coffee and chocolate. He whimpered when I reached up his shirt to feel his soft, warm body. This was like heaven for me. I wondered what I tasted like as he slipped his way back in.

Tweek abruptly broke off, to my disappointment, I was enjoying our embrace. He dragged me into the living room and pushed me gently down on the couch. He pressed his beautiful, tiny body against mine, and I knew the quivering blonde felt it as my cock hardened and pressed against him through my pants, because he was twitched like crazy and his breaths grew short and rapid.

"Ack, Craig, you're so hard for me," he said caressing my down my body. He carefully unbuttoned my shirt, one button by one licking down my chest as he opened it up. He felt my already erect nipple, and sucked on it softly. I groaned and shivered, grabbing his messy blonde hair and muttering curses in pleasure as he moved his hands down my chest and worked his way down to my abdomen, leaving love bites and hickies as he went.

He zipped down my pants slowly, and felt the sensitive area around my member with his cold tounge and steamy breath, making me moan. As he massaged my private area, he tilted his head and lapped at my cock softly, making me grow harder and harder with anticipation.

"Ugh, just do it Tweek," I begged as he continued teasing me with his tongue.

He started to finally go down and sucked on the head, flicking his tongue along the bottom as he went lower and lower. "Oh god!" I screamed and I bucked my hips into his mouth. I wanted to fuck his mouth so badly, but I knew I should save it for later.

He gladly responded by bobbing up and down, faster, giving me the full deep throat. I was approaching my climax when he pulled away with one last lick down my dick.

"Did you like that bitch?" He asked, allowing me to finish unbuttoning his shirt and feel his bare white chest.

"Ugh, I want you so bad, Tweekers." Tweek grinned at words. He loved that nickname, and I knew it made him so hard. "Pleease just fuck me Tweekers!"

Tweek slid out of his pants leaving only his boxers, and he pressed into me, letting me feel his huge stiff cock rubbing against mine as he grinded his hips. "You know that gets me hot, Craig you sexy bastard."

I just moaned and bit into his neck as he kept pushing against my member.

"Talk dirty to me. Beg for it," Tweek whispered into my ear. He licked softly into my earlobe. "I wont fuck you till you do." He threatened.

"Meh, oh please, I want to feel you deep inside my hot fucking ass!" I yelled at him.

"Oh really do you?" He said mischievously, his eyes full of lust.

I was so ready for him. "I need you to put me in my place." I whispered to him.

He seemed to be satisfied with this, and flipped me over as a slid his coffee boxers off, revealing his giant manhood. I was scared of it. But I wanted that monster to pound my ass like nobody's business. Tweek's dominance was so arousing.

He stuck two fingers inside his mouth, sucking until he though they were wet enough, and applied one to my hole. My chest was heaving and my heart pounding as he prepared me.

"Just put it in already!" I screamed, anxious for my man.

"Alright, my tool." He smirked at me devilishly, rubbing some spit on his dick.

I felt something starting to protrude my hole as he carefully slid his head into me.

The pain that would naturally come at first came, but after only a couple quick movements, he had me squealing and moaning as he hit my sweet spot.

"HARDER!" I yelled, hearing him grunt as he thrust rythmaticly, and I arched my hips in time with him, making him go in further. That drove him insane and he buried himself in to the hilt, making me scream in pure pleasure.

Finally I felt a warm sensation spread all over my stomach, and I came shortly after him.

We were panting as he sat me down, carefully pulling me off the sticky mess. After we had both calmed down I said "Well, that was certainly interesting."

The beautiful blonde boy stared at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and leaned over to kiss me.


End file.
